


Uncle Dylan meets the Pack

by Geep10



Series: Stiles' Magic Sword 'Verse [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, not sure how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geep10/pseuds/Geep10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Stilinskis have the Pack over to meet Dylan. Derek winds Stiles up. The Sheriff explains his last name. Dylan gives Derek something he thought was lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncle Dylan meets the Pack

**Author's Note:**

> So I've written another story, I hope you like it. Apparently I suck at tags and summaries.

**My Dad wants to know if you and the pack want to come to dinner Sunday night to meet Uncle Dylan. He thinks it** **’s an excuse to cook red meat, but I’m on to him.**

 

I looked at the text from Stiles. Dinner with the Sheriff would solve how to introduce everyone in a neutral place that wasn’t a ruin. Peter looked at me.

“You look constipated again, nephew. What is it?”

“The Stilinskis have invited the pack to dinner to introduce Dylan.”

“Nice. Are they providing the food?”

I glared at him. “We should be the hosts. I remember that much of Pack etiquette.”

“Nonsense. We haven’t the facilities. Let the good Sheriff introduce his brother to us. Stiles is pack after all.”

“We’ll provide the food. It is proper.” I quickly texted Stiles telling him that the pack would pay for all the food.

 

**Dad is ecstatic that you** **’re paying for the food. Steaks and ribs are the menu now. Please call and tell him you’ll be buying something more then meat. He needs to eat more veggies. I’m holding you responsible for making sure there is enough healthy stuff to eat.**

 

I chuckled.

 

**_If I_ ** **_’m paying for it, we’ll eat what I want. I’ll bring over the food about 1 pm on Sunday._ **

 

**Vegetables are good for werewolves! Salad! There must be salad!**

**_Sure, potato salad, macaroni salad, chicken salad, egg salad_ ** **_…_ **

****

**Derek!**

I laughed. Peter was staring at me.

“What?” I glared at him.

“Nothing. I just haven’t heard you laugh like that since …”

I continued to glare. He finally turned away. Neither of us laughs anymore.

~~~

Sunday at 1 pm I pulled into the Stilinskis’ driveway. It felt strange to be there invited and using the back door. I usually came in Stiles’ window when I spend the night with him. The Sheriff, no John, I have to remember to call him John, met me by the gate.

“Derek. I hope you brought some good things to eat.”

“Don’t worry I brought plenty of red meat, steaks and ribs as requested.” I smiled at him. I was hoping to wind Stiles up by waiting to bring in the veggies last. John laughed, it was nice to hear, to remember when laughing was something people did.

“I’ll show you where the grill is. Dylan is expecting to be in about 4:30 p.m. Plenty of time to set up. Stiles will be disappointed if you didn’t bring anything green to eat.”

“I did. Jello.”

I heard Issac snicker as we walked by the grill.

“What did you bring? Salad right?” Stiles asked as the three of us entered the kitchen. John and Issac laughed as I started pulling the packages of meat out of the grocery bag I was carrying.

“Derek, you did buy salad. Right?” Stiles was apprehensive as Issac started unpacking the second bag. It was full of prepared salads.

“Sure, Stiles, we got all kinds of salad. See, we even got Crab Louie.” Issac said eagerly. I never stopped watching Stiles’ face. John piped up, “Here is a green salad Stiles,” as he took out the green Jello fruit salad I had bought for the sole purpose of seeing Stiles twitch.

“Derek.” He was so stern it was a struggle not to chuckle.

“Stiles.”

“Where are the vegetables? I told you to bring vegetables.”

“There are vegetables in the potato salad.”

“Derek!”

At this point Issac lost it, laughing hysterically. I couldn’t keep the grin from my face any longer.

“Issac, why don’t you get the _vegetables_ from the car.” I told him not bothering to keep the amusement from my voice.

“You did this just to wind me up, didn’t you?” Stiles asked, exasperated.

“Yeah, it’s a good look on you.”

 

~~~

“I noticed you bought a lot of food, Derek, how many people are you expecting?” John asked.

“Eight plus you, Stiles and Dylan,” I replied.

“Eight? Who is coming?” Stiles asked.

“Derek and me, obviously,” answered Issac. I nodded at him to continue, “Peter, Boyd, Lydia and Danny. Scott and his mom are coming even though Scott says he isn’t pack. He wanted to invite Allison and her Dad, but Derek said no.”

“I will be surprised if the Argents don’t show up anyway. This many werewolves in one place will be tempting,” I stated. I wasn’t afraid of an attack on the Sheriff’s house, but I wanted him to be aware of the risk. John looked thoughtful.

“I think I’ll call the station and ask Betty to have the deputies on duty ride by the house a couple of times tonight,” he said as he took out his cell phone. Stiles looked at him with concern written on his face. He turned to me and asked, “Do you think they’ll attack?”

“The Sheriff’s house? During a dinner party? I don’t think so, but I think they may try to intimidate. Even after the business with the Alpha Pack, Chris and I are not exactly friends.”

“But you should be,” John stated, “Traditionally, the Hunting Circle and the Werewolf Pack work together to make sure no one gets out of control.”

“Gerald Argent is the one who is out of control,” Stiles stated grimly. Issac and I both nodded at John’s questioning look.

“And the zombie wolf is coming? Why?” asked Stiles.

“He is pack,” I stated flatly, “and all I have left of my family.”

Stiles blushed. “Lydia won’t like it.”

“I know, but she will have to deal with it. I’ve spoke with her already.”

“I have a suggestion, Derek,” said John, “if the Argents do show up invite them in to dinner. I’d like to get a feel of them as Hunters.”

“It’s your house.”

“And we sure brought enough meat,” Issac said slyly.

“Yeah, the more people here to eat, the less there is for my Dad.” Stiles glared at his father. John and I just laughed.

 

~~~

As we were eating, Scott looked at John and asked, “Sheriff Stilinski, why do you and your brother have different last names?”

Dylan snorted, “Because he was didn’t want to be associated with us.”

“That’s not exactly true,” John responded, “With Mary’s illness, we needed to completely cut ourselves off from the werewolves, witches and hunters, so we decided to change our names. I was born Ieaun Llyr Priddy.”

“And the mystery of my name is now totally solved.” Stiles announced.

“Pretty much. Stiles is named after his maternal grandfather.” John continued.

“What is your name Stiles?” I asked.

“Stiles,” came his answer.

“Stiles never tells anyone his name, Derek,” Scott added.

“My name is Stiles,” he insisted.

Dylan looked Stiles and said, “You have an old and honorable name. You shouldn’t be ashamed of it.”

“I’m not ashamed of it. I just don’t want to explain it. Even you go by your middle name, Uncle Cystennin.”

Dylan bowed his head in agreement.

“But,” continued Stiles, “what I want to know is why Stilinski, why not Brown, Jones, or…”

John laughed, “Yeah, I thought about an average name but Stan Stilinski was the reason your Mom and I met and I wanted to honor him.”

“That’s right!” exclaimed Dylan, “I forgot about that.”

“Stan Stilinski?” asked Stiles.

“Stan Stilinski was a human pack member of the Priddy Pack that sacrificed himself to protect the Lambdas during World War II. I was researching him in the archives of your Grandfather’s coven when I met your Mom. It was love at first sight.” John was smiling fondly, “That’s why we changed our name to Stilinski and I took Stanley as a middle name. I wanted to name you after him, but your mother insisted we name you after her father. Would you have rather been Stan?”

“Nah, I’m good. As Uncle Dylan said it is an old and honorable name. No, Lydia, I’m not telling you what it is.”

Lydia glared at Stiles. And I now have a new goal: find out Stiles’ real name.

 

~~~

After we had all eaten, the teenagers were watching a movie in the living room as Melissa, John, Dylan and I sat at the dining room table. Peter had already left for which I was grateful. He presence always unsettles me. It was fitting that he showed up, but I was happy to see him go. No one is comfortable around him. Stiles calls him the zombie wolf. Peter only tolerates it because he knows hurting Stiles would anger me. He is still weak enough to fear me. Someday I was going to have to deal with him, not something I was looking forward too. Fortunately, the Argents had chosen to stay away. Maybe the patrol cars had done the trick.

“I brought you a gift Derek. Let me go get it from my room.” Dylan walked upstairs. My eyes followed him. I knew he was supposed to give me a gift, but I couldn’t imagine what it could be.

“Derek, how is Stiles adjusting to Eurwen?”

Startled I looked at John, “Good, I guess. Haven’t you asked him?”

“No, I am rather afraid to discuss these new developments with him. I don’t want him to lie to me, so I’m avoiding topics.”

“He doesn’t want to lie to you. I know he is relieved that you know, so he doesn’t have to lie anymore. As is Scott, Melissa.”

“But he is afraid of putting me in danger, so if there is anything that might be dangerous,” John continued, “I’m not so sure he won’t lie to me again.”

I looked at John understanding what he was saying, I told him “If you have questions, ask me. I won’t lie to you.”

He looked me in the eye and nodded. Suddenly, Dylan was putting a bottle down on the table, saying “Now this is Lady Gwenfrewi’s special blended whiskey. Tolerated by humans and relished by werewolves. Glasses, John?”

“Special blend?” I asked as John produced glasses and Dylan poured shots for us all.

“Iechyd da!” the brothers toasted as we drank.

“It is a very fine Irish whiskey with the addition of spices that affect werewolves. It’s excellent, as you can tell, and envied by most of the werewolves on the Council. She is very particular to whom she gives bottles. It actually isn’t your real gift, seeing as it is a regift. This is your real gift.” Dylan handed me a fancy three-ring binder filled with thumb drives. I looked at him questioningly.

“Lady Gwenfrewi is an archivist and librarian by training. She spearheaded the digitation of the archives and libraries of the Covens, Hunting Circles, and Packs around the globe. This binder contains the Hale Pack archives and library as of, well, two days before the fire. It also contains ‘The Song of Eurwen,’ which is the history of the sword. As well as the books for what she refers to as ‘Alpha Basics 201’ and ‘Lycanthropy 101.’ She has a twisted sense of humor. Another glass?”

I shook my head no and said, “I need to drive home.”

“Well, I don’t.” Dylan poured himself and John another. Melissa shook her had no as well saying, “Too strong for me. I need to drive as well.”

I was looking at the binder trying to wrap my head around what Dylan said it contained. The Hale Pack archives and library? I remembered there was a witch visiting just before the fire, but I didn’t remember exactly what he had being doing.

“What are you drinking?” Stiles asked from the doorway.

“Special blend of whiskey. No, you may not try it.” John answered as he and Dylan drank their third glass.

“What exactly is this again?” I asked Dylan. Stiles picked it up from my hands. Dylan replied, “Well, whatever your mother would have considered historically significant. A witch with archival and library science training would have digitized the entire contents of the library at a minimum. I know your family had a couple of rare books that Lady Gwenfrewi was excited to see. I think it has copies of movies, artwork, anything the Alpha of the Pack thought should be preserved digitally and/or shared with other Packs. I know the journals of Derek Michael Hale are there for sure. Other than that, you have to check out the index.”

“Hey, there is a reading list labeled ‘Lycanthropy 101.’ It contains ‘The Importance of Being Pack’ and ‘Pride and Pack.’ The reading list for ‘Alpha Basics 201’ contains ‘The Complete Idiot’s Guide to Being an Alpha’ and ‘Wolf Pack Building for Dummies.’” Stiles laughed.

“Like I said, she has a twisted sense of humor.” Dylan commented.

I stood up suddenly overwhelmed and walked out the back door. I heard Stiles follow me.

“Derek, you okay?” he gently asked.

I turned and looked at him. I knew I was crying but I couldn’t stop. “It’s my family’s history. He’s given me something I was sure was lost.”

Stiles stepped forward and wrapped his arms around me, much like I had done for him the other night. I clutched him, finding my anchor, as he gently rubbed circles on my back whispering, “It’s okay, Derek.”

I stepped back, “I need to run.”

I felt Stiles’ eyes on me as I fled into the night.

 


End file.
